


Revelation

by kikibug13



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never <i>asked</i> to be your brother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This is Kaitreides's fault. Because I never could make Dick/Tim work in my mind until her Tim said the above line in a meme.
> 
> There is no sexual content in this fic. There is not even the promise of one. There is one kiss, and lots of dealing with what it means. There is also the implication of Tim falling in love at a very much prepubescent age.

Dick flopped by the birthday boy on the couch, laughing off the zinger that Cassie had left them with - and the fact that Tim was actually content, relaxed, _easy_ , his eyes bright crescents under the black bangs. The way a boy _should_ be at the tail end of his eighteenth birthday party.

So Dick smirked, rolling his head to face the younger man. "Happy birthday, Timmy!" A strange look crossed Tim's features, but, before Dick got to figure it out, Tim's lips were against his, soft and sweet and light, and, sure, he could get a birthday kiss. Dick smiled. His lips parted, and then Tim's tongue slipped between them and the softness suddenly took on fire. The still-smaller figure pressed against him, and he leaned closer, kissing back for a moment...

... then his mind caught up with the rush of endorphins and he scrambled back.

"Tim!"

This was not right. But, instead of a mirror to his shock, all he could see on Tim's face was the pain of rejection. Like this kind of kiss was something he _wanted_ , and Dick pulling away had dashed his hopes, and, _what_? Dick also saw the moment of knowledge. When Tim knew Dick had figured it out, and then the younger man's features shuttered in the (too-)usual stoic non-expression. He started turning away.

"Wait, Tim, what... you..." He was fumbling for words. "Tim, 'm sorry. Hey, Timmy, look at me. Please."

The bright crescents filled with joy were completely gone, replaced by normal eyes, blank, almost dispassionate except not exactly. "Yes?"

"I... we... do you--" Deep breath. "You wanted this. Me. With me, I mean."

"Yes, Dick." That tone, like he was explaining something to a child. Dick's eyes narrowed. A small voice at the back of his head reminded him that this was Tim hiding behind familiar, somewhat unpleasant facade to avoid his vulnerability being picked on. Because this revelation mattered. Because he was terrified. But Dick's mind was too stunned to fully encompass that.

"But... you're my little brother..." It was all the argument he could come up with. Because it's what Tim _was_. He'd not been the _best_ brother recently, not by a long shot, and he also _had_ meant the _partner_ speech, but that was - different. _Brother_ meant that Dick had never, ever thought of Tim in a sexual way. Or romantic, for that matter. He loved him, completely, yes. He would put his life on the line any day - or night - for Tim's sake. He _had_. But this, right now? Had simply not occurred to him.

Which was why the low near-snarl of the next words hit like a slap across his face. "I did not _ask_ to be your _brother_!"

Tim had been, what, thirteen, when he'd become a part of the family? It was true, that was not what he'd asked for, back then. He'd wanted Dick to become Robin again. Nothing more. It had been how things worked out, and Dick _had_ been the one who'd extended older-brother support that he'd felt he'd not given Jason to him. But it was...

"Wait, back then, _already_?"

Tim stared at him. Realizations clicked in Dick's head.

Tim had found out who Batman and Robin were because he'd been fascinated with Dick Grayson from their first meeting, so long ago and on the fated day that Dick could never forget. Tim had been, what four? Five? But he had remembered perfectly. Dick's fingers rose to his lips.

Because the only way these last five minutes made any sort of sense to him was if that four-year-old had fallen for, or at least gotten a crush on, an acrobat about eight years older than himself. And if that had been some sort of a crush then, now, four _teen_ years later, it had to have become something else.

Oh.

Ow.

"Jesus, Tim. Why didn't you--"

"Say something? Other than because you'd have dismissed it and me because I was a kid?"

"I wouldn't--"

"You already _are_ , Dick."

A blink later, and Tim had vanished into his bedroom, the door closing with a civilized but very firm click.

Dick was left alone in the empty living room, trying to pick up his chin from the floor.

_Some birthday present._ The thought came and went, and he winced. More rejection. Just what Tim Jackson Drake needed. (Just what any of them needed.) Not.

Dick stared in the direction of the bedroom, for a few moments. Then got up and started to put away what was left of the party. It felt cold and stale, unsurprisingly, but he needed to move, to let some of the chaos out of his mind in his usual way. Motion. He didn't know what he could _do_. 'Go' seemed like a decent idea. 'Stay,' a little less so, except not doing it would reinforce the rejection, and he didn't want that. Not for Tim. Not ever.

He stopped short of washing the dishes when he realized his hands were shaking. Tim did _not_ need broken porcelain on top of everything, even if it was most certainly replaceable, and without great difficulty, at that. Dick's mind was in no better shape at that point, though, which made the whole thing absolutely fruitless. He was supposed to know what to do, after all.

He was Batman.

He was Dick Grayson.

He was...

His baby brother was in love with him. What was a guy ever supposed to _do_ with that? Dick couldn't just turn off a part of his mind that considered Tim his brother, it was how he _thought_ of him! But the look on his face - he wanted to take that away, to take it _back_. Make it better.

_Do you love me, Dick? The way that means we won't ever have to find excuses, the way that means forever? - No._

Kory had worn a similar expression, back then, though she'd not tried to hide it.

And Tim... Tim was Tim.

Dick fidgeted a little more, then flopped down on the floor, his back against Tim's door.

"Hey, Timmy?"

"Yes, Dick." Muffled. Exasperated patience. The familiar tone now had an entirely different, richer meaning, to Dick's ear. It was... wow.

"I'm sorry..." dead silence. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. It feels all kinds of wrong to think of, okay? But that's not the same as you being wrong or anything of the sort. Just that I can't adjust that quickly, that's all. Okay?" Tiny pause, not enough for an actual answer. "I do love you. Don't forget that."

There was a sound on the other side of the door. Very close. Dick couldn't tell if it was a snort or a sob. The high probability of the latter unsettled Dick. More.

"Yeah, I know it's not what you would like. I'm - the _idea_ of the other kind of love just makes me - not feel very well, okay? It's not you, it's just the thought of even _thinking_ of my brother that way which is making me feel bad. You're - you're amazing. But it might take a while before I can say at all of the other sort of love is gonna happen, okay? Don't think it's something wrong with you. It's all on me."

_Listen to me. I'm talking like we're breaking up._ That? Made Dick wince.

"... I'm not going anywhere. Other than maybe to pee, later."

"You don't hate me." It wasn't quite a question.

"I could _never_ hate you." Dick didn't hesitate, because he couldn't. "Just give me a little time to process it." Pause, and softer. "Don't wanna hurt you. More. Which tonight was an example how to fail at."

"Dick..."

"No, I'm fine. We'll... be better. It - it's better when I know the truth. I mean, it's gotta have been harsh, watching me fumble around while you--"

"It's fine."

"Except it's not. God, it's so not."

Silence.

"Go away, Dick."

Now Tim was definitely crying.

Dick bit his tongue instead of answering right away. For once.

"Only when I know you _are_ okay."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I'll be fine."

"I've been fine, too. That's not what I'm asking." Silence. "Tim? It really is better that you told me. Well, let me know."

"Yeah, right."

"I mean it, and you'll see that I do. And you also kiss well, but you can definitely use some pointers."

"Dick!"

"Still here. Still not sure I'll be giving them, but I'm still here."

It took a long time for the answer to come. Dick thought Tim had fallen asleep, in his own side of the door.

"I'm glad that you are."

It was the faint, cautious smile to it that loosened the vise around Dick's heart a little.


End file.
